


[Podfic] Welcome to Night Vale, The Lost Episodes: The Airport

by akikotree



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, contains music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Night Vale gets its own international airport. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Broken Telephone: Team Chartreuse





	[Podfic] Welcome to Night Vale, The Lost Episodes: The Airport

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Night Vale, the Lost Episodes: The Airport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125438) by [futuregoogleceo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuregoogleceo/pseuds/futuregoogleceo). 



> This story was recorded as part of Team Chartreuses' Podfic Broken Telephone. This story is work number 3 in the chain- it was inspired by [this work](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Chartreuse_Telephone/works/24578110) by CompassRose and followed by [this work](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Chartreuse_Telephone/works/24893263) by Chantress. Please check out all of the stories in the collection! 
> 
> Thank you to futuregoogleceo for permission to record, and thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3 Additional voices provided by Mybeanieandme and Sweetbane.

cover art by Akikotree

Download: [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/WTNV-%20The%20Airport.mp3) | Size: 11.3 MB


End file.
